russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffrey Hidalgo directs for the first time in the teleserye
February 12, 2018 Jeffrey Hidalgo MANILA, Philippines - Drama is the king of primetime, says IBC 13 star Jeffrey Hidalgo. Despite this, the Kapinoy network puts the gamble continues to go head to head with the soap operas of competing networks with Kapantay ay Langit, the hottest primetime melodrama series with the network as he reunited with two of the most talented drama actresses – the bolder, sexier, sizzle and hottie leading lady Cara Eriguel as Jeffrey's leading lady and the other one is seasoned actress and prima contravida Bianca King as a kontrabida role. The 40-year-old singer-actor-songwriter-director will focus on his own project to do drama for his primetime teleserye with IBC 13. The series will mark the Hidalgo-Eriguel reunion on television after Gaya ng Dati, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?, and the first time that Hidalgo directed himself as director. Meanwhile, fresh from the success of her role Vica in the top-rating fantaserye Syrena in 2016, Bianca stages her second primetime project. Familiar with the massive following of the JeffRa loveteam, Bianca opted to formalized things between Jeffrey and her. The series, which aimed to showcase a dramatic flair of Jeffrey's pure melodramas in Philippine cinema, a surprise to those who focus on his acting chops while he ventured himself as driector. ABS-CBN and GMA 7 already gambled in the heavy drama, teleserye market, IBC 13 continues to dominate its own heavy drama in both daytime and primetime to capture the hearts of Filipino audiences by dominating for quality drama programs that will focus on the typical Filipino melodrama and the tearjerkers with a perfect mix of traditional romance, drama and fantaserye genre that will dominate the network. I have a bigger responsibility here because the fact that IBC 13 is behind ABS-CBN and GMA 7. We need to be able to come up with more pure drama that our audience will enjoy watching, Jeffrey says when asked about the challenges he is facing as a star of the Kapinoy network. Of course, the singer, songwriter, critivally acclaimed drama actor and director is set to topbill and direct the teleserye. Being a heavy drama primetime series that will showcase the unstable life – their wage for eternal flame and the pains and pitfalls they experience to achieve, Kapantay ay Langit follows the story of Roland Agustin, played by Jeffrey, an accomplished and kind-hearted veterinarian and the strict boss of the government-owned and controlled corporation. Despite his good reliable and his very own veterinarian, his employees are provided, terrified, committed and mandated of his tough entity and leadership. He then meets Denise, played by Cara, a beautiful heiress and endearing girl, who prevents her two children to protect her family and fall in love with her boss Roland. But as they involve each other, Varga, played by Bianca, Denise's ex-friend whose saw on Roland and his lover, but she denied with him against each other. Also part of the cast are Paolo Bediones, Maybelyn dela Cruz, TJ Trinidad, Efren Reyes Jr., Nadia Montenegro, John Regala, Jean Saburit, Joji Isla, Yna Uy, Kurt Phillip Espiritu, Alonzo Muhlach, Ynez Veneracion, and Shintaro Valdes. It is directed by award-winning filmmaker Joel Lamangan, Paco Sta. Maria and Jeffrey himself. Jeffrey knows the drama is a good viewers for IBC 13, a David to ABS-CBN and GMA 7's primetime drama Goliaths, considering the audience accustomed to the drama on weeknights. We are very proude as he directed himself, this will continue to capture the market. We just want to offer more dramas, more entertaining, drama-wise, he muses. Its a challenge, not only for me but also for the entire network. They're taking a risk; they're willing to do a project that's a good drama. Alam naman natin sa primetime ang hari ng drama. It's an uphill battle for the Kapinoy network, while Jeffrey is acting like a drama and direct himself. Kapantay ay Langit airs weeknights 9:15pm after Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell on IBC 13.